Bloody Snow
by AiEiNoTenshi
Summary: My newest and best fic so far. Bloody Snow: the most popular but also the most mysterious person in school, just gives the best advise for whoever writes his problem to him or her? Yes, no one knows the identity of this bloody snow...yet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Bloody Snow**

AiEiNoTenshi

Chapter 1: Mystery of Bloody Snow

Dear Bloody Snow,

I have a very big problem. I'm sorry to say this but I'm not sure if I can trust you with it. Please convince me to trust you. I really need help.

-shattered mirror-

_Help is what they need…_

…_so that's what I give._

To shattered mirror,

I really do not know how to convince you. I do not know you in the first place. This is the first time you wrote to me, right? (No need to answer that. I'm positive.) All I know is that I wanted to help you in the simplest yet the best way…giving advice. It's not bad sharing your burdens, remember that. I'll be waiting to hear from you. Take your time. It's just right to doubt a stranger.

-bloody snow-

_I want to help people; people I don't even know._

She walks through the dark alley and made several turns expertly. She reached downtown and met the bright lights of the night, lowering her head as if the lights will melt her face. Her pace is getting faster every second. She's more like brisk walking in sight but more like running with her speed. She races through the night, escaping the crowded lights she calls killers.

_I hate them. They're making my eyes bleed._

_My pupils, so hot. They're burning._

_Fire._

_I hate fire._

_They promised to kill me…_

…_I swear._

Soon, she was distant from the city of lights. She walked through the gates of darkness and entered the unlighted building. Despite the pure darkness of her surroundings, she walked as if she could see everything.

_I know this place. I do not need my eyes to see._

She turned quickly at almost every corner. She climbed few stairs until she reached her destination. It is an end of a long hallway near the faculty office and several classrooms. It is, practically, a blank space with nothing but white walls until two boxes were put on it. They are steel boxes, like that of a common suggestion box, plain. They are black, contradicting the pure color of the walls. There's nothing imprinted on them but a single word. _Here._ Nothing else but that. Simple boxes, they are, but they hold the problems and answers to the problems of many. They know the darkest secrets of the people around. Waste to some and treasure to most. The boxes, her little and most precious treasures.

_I may turn to dust anytime but I got my memories so I don't bother._

_Not only mine will I take but everyone else's. _

_My treasure, my only…_

…_treasure._

She walked to the boxes and opened her sling bag. She brought of several envelopes from it; shinning, silver envelopes. She's on the mood. She usually just put her precious letters in plain, white envelopes. She put the envelopes in the box first from her right and then slowly closed it with a mysterious, gentle smile on her face. She then opened the other box and carefully took its content. Letters; a handful of them. They are of different sizes, colors and scents. She placed them inside her bag and then just as she did with the other box, she closed it slowly and then zipped her bag close. She then brought out a white fabric from her pocket and wiped the boxes clean. When she was satisfied, she left.

A sunny morning to all. She hates light. She hates mornings. This might be her worst day. She entered the wide and noisy grounds of her school. She walks as fast as possible. People around crashes her frail figure as nobody seems to notice her presence.

_I'm not invisible but nobody seems to see me._

_I do exist but my existence was not acknowledged._

_It's not known._

_The world…_

…_does it know me?_

She never looked in anybody's eyes. She was afraid not to be looked back upon. Their cold gazes, she hates them despite the truth she have never seen them. She's afraid too afraid but as mentioned before, today might just be her worst day. She made a mistake; something that she might regret forever. Her right shoulder blade, it's aching so much, too much. Someone hit her really hard and so she committed a mistake. She accidentally or more of instinctively looked up upon the face of person who just nearly separated her right shoulder from her body. She felt a rush of cold through her whole body and then immediately replaced by warmth as her green eyes met the eyes of the boy; the one person whom she ever looked at in the eyes.

_Strange. Mysterious._

_What is this?_

_It's …_

…_black._

_Deep black._

Her face show no emotion but her eyes were still; it's directed to his eyes; the one person whom she ever looked at in the eyes.

"Sorry." The guy said monotonously.

_Voice…_

…_human voice._

She has heard human voices before, yes but never this one. This one, it's for her. The sound, the voice is for her. The boy spoke to her. He said a word to her. For once, her existence was acknowledged. For once, she was sure she exists.

_Sorry? What's that?_

_I do not know what it means but it's not important._

_Voice…_

…_human voice._

The boy, after saying that one magical word, left. His eyes, they escaped her eyes. So suddenly. So mysterious. She forgot her aching shoulder. She lowered her head and proceeded to walking again. Rapidly, ever so rapidly, she walked just like how she walks every moment of her life but there's something different in her now. Something is different.

She reached her room and walked towards her respective chair, a chair nobody knows existed. It is located in the last row. A row of ten horizontally lined up chairs but all nine are empty. Among the ten, only one is occupied but nobody knows of it. She sits right beside the window. Silently, she sat, looking upon the outside but not looking specifically at something or somewhere. She is just looking outside, not looking at anything in particular. She was like that until and classes started and until it ended. She never really cares to what the teachers say. She's not interested in learning such lessons she believes non-sense.

The board, full of writings, unimportant writings. What help could it bring to us? Job? Pointless. We should learn about life; how to live life. What to do with life.

Dear Bloody Snow,

I have this friend of mine whom I think I'm falling in love with but the problem is, she's in love with my best friend and she just befriended me so that I could help her with my best friend.

I was hurt. I didn't know what to do. I want to say to her what I feel for her but I know she'll just reject me and worst, get angry with me. I want to get angry with my best friend but I know I do not have the right to do so. I'm jealous, so jealous.

What do you think should I do? Please help me.

-Aki-

_Love?_

_What is that?_

_I do not know…_

…_what love is._

To Aki,

What a big problem you have, I must say. I won't dictate you what to do coz I can't. I do not have any right to. But I'll give you some ideas about your problem.

First, you can't get angry to your best friend. You can get jealous, of course. It's your freedom to get jealous but you can never get angry with him for that reason. It's not his fault the girl you've fallen in love with is in love with him. Trying to tell the girl your feelings isn't a bad idea, you know. It'll free your heart from its biggest burden. The thing is, you need to accept the consequences, of course, but at least you told her and you'll know what she really thinks about it. Life's never so sweet, remember that.

-Bloody snow-

_Love?_

_What is that?_

_I do not know…_

…_what love is?_

She went home right after classes, taking the dark alleys hidden from the eyes of the bright city streets. She prefers to pass there whenever she goes home or goes to school. She passed the door unnoticed. Her parents in the dinning room, eating and talking. She passed by them probably not seen at all coz they didn't even glanced at her. She passed the dinning room and went directly to her room; under the old staircase, the most isolated, most silent and darkest part of the house. No light, there's no light but moved as if there is, as if she sees everything. She pulled out several envelopes from her desk's drawer and pull out some new white papers and envelopes. She started to read and then write, read and write, read and write.

_Read…_

…_and write._

_That's what I do…_

…_and will always do…_

…_forever._

_AiEiNoTenshi's corner!_

Konban wa! (So there goes my greeting.)

Oh my, I'm so0o having trouble with my other fics.

Oh, I wanna be a better writer…so this is the very first product of my new-found style of writing.

So, think it's better? Or for those who never read any of my other stories yet, is it good?

C'mon…comment about it. I'll be waiting for your kind reviews. Arigato!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Bloody Snow**

AiEiNoTenshi

Chapter 2: Crazy for Letters

Footsteps. Footsteps all over the place. It's so crowded in the corridor. All the students of the school seems to be gathering there. There's something there, something they're all interested in. Two boxes, two black, steal boxes attached to the white walls at the end of the hallway. They're all busy getting through the crowd to put their precious letters on it and for some, to get their letters from the other box; their reply letter, the answer to the letter they dropped in the other box yesterday, or the day before yesterday.

He walks through the crowd, surprised that the people, especially the girls ignored him. The very famous _Uchiha Sasuke _, joins a crowd mostly consisted of girls, practically and totally ignored by them? They acted as if he's not there or as if they do not know him. They're all busy and crazy about the letters.

"Oh my! I've got a silver letter!" A guy yelled in an announcing manner.

"Me too! I can't believe this!" A girl shouted just as loud as the boy yelled.

"This is our luckiest day! Bloody Snow just sent us silver letters." Happiness and excitement can be easily seen on their faces. All of them are so happy because of those silver letters.

'Silver letters? What the hell is that?' He thought with a grim facial expression as he exited the crowd.

He proceeded to his classroom and as soon as he stepped in, he noticed someone. Someone he has never seen before yet seems quite familiar. At the last row, a girl sits but he couldn't see her face because she's looking out the window. All he could see is her messy, lifeless, pink hair.

"Teme! What's up?" His blonde friend greeted with enthusiasm.

"Dobe." He replied dryly as he tore his gaze away from the mysterious girl.

"Hey quit calling me that!" The blonde yelled annoyingly.

He ignored his rants. He sat down on his chair beside the blonde with a blank facial expression and then asked, "Who's Bloody Snow?"

"Huh?" His friend was surprised with his sudden question. "Bloody Snow? You do not know him?"

"That's why I'm asking, dobe."

"Hey I said quit calling me that! If you don't stop that then I won't tell you anything I know about Bloody Snow." He ended his statement, crossing him arms on his chest then looking away from him.

"Fine. Tell me."

"Curious, huh?"He teased.

"Just tell me already." He said, obviously annoyed now.

"Okay, okay. Well, he or maybe she is very popular here in school so I wonder why you do not know about him or her?"

"I wonder too. Wait, you do not know whether Bloody Snow is a boy or a girl?"

"Hey, no one knows of his identity so most just refer to him as him coz it's safer to use."

"Why?"

"Well, he never tells or even gives clues of his identity."

"Mysterious." He silently commented.

"Yes, very mysterious and very popular because of his letters."

"Yeah, I've heard about letters."

"He's the best adviser, they say. You could write to him about your problems and then he will give you the best advice. That is just according to what everybody says. Well, almost everybody in this school writes to him and there was also a rumor that the principal also wrote to him once. So practically, even the faculty likes the idea so they just allow it to continue."

"Have you ever tried to write to him?"

"Well, yeah, before."

"How was it?"

"Hell, he didn't reply to me."

"Why? What did you write to him?"

"I wrote, 'HI! Can I get your number?' And that's it. He didn't reply to me. So mean." He pouted playfully.

"You're hopeless." He sighed.

"What?! What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

"I heard you said something!"

"I didn't."

"But-"

"Naruto, shut up. I have one last question."

"What?"

"What's with the silver letters?"

"Silver letters? Why? Have you seen one already? Oh my! I wanna see one too." He protested with craving in his eyes.

"Hey! You're going crazy! What's with those silver letters?"

"Those are the most precious letter of all. Bloody Snow sends those in special days."

"Special days?"

"Yes, it doesn't necessarily mean there's an occasion. It's just something very special."

"Why? What's special?"

"I do not know yet. Those who were given those special letters treasure it so much that they won't even allow anybody else to look at it."

"So mysterious."

Dear Bloody Snow,

I'm sorry it took me a few weeks to write this letter. I did what you advised me to. I took my time. I thought of this carefully and I made up my mind. I really need to tell someone about my problem.

Ninshin shite imasu (I'm pregnant). I don't know what to do. My boyfriend and I broke up just before I was about to tell him about it. He didn't know about it and I can't tell him now because he just left me. What should I do? I'm too scared to tell it to my parents I know they would blow up in rage and they could even throw me out of the house. I'm just 16 and I've already gotten into this kind of situation. Please, tell me, what should I do?

-shattered mirror-

To shattered mirror,

Save your tears for now. Save it for later coz you'll need it pretty damn bad. You're into a very very serious problem. You should've thought of the possible outcomes before doing _that_ with your boyfriend.

Find your boyfriend and tell it to him straight coz you're not supposed to take the burden alone. You two are responsible for it. You _two_. Even though you're not anymore in a relationship as before you two now have a strong bond for you two should take care of that baby _together_.

Tell your parents about it soon after you tell it to your ex-boyfriend. You should inform them of your situation. They will be angry, of course, but that's normal, that couldn't be casted out but no matter how angry they could get, I'm sure they will forgive you and that's when you drain all your tears. From there, they will tell you the best thing to do. Remember, parents are the only ones who truly give unconditional love. Ganbatte!

-bloody snow-

_Love…_

…_I do not know what love is…_

…_all I know is that…_

…_it's difficult._

She placed the letter she just wrote in a red envelope; the very first letter she ever placed in a very special red envelope. The envelope has a peculiar scent; a scent anyone will surely admire and envy. She stared in the darkness for a while, absorbing the one thing she just knew about the thing called love. She never knew it, of course, she never loved and she was never loved…yet.

_Parents give unconditional love?_

_Really?_

_Then I want them back._

_My parents…_

…_do they…_

…_love me?_

He walked through the gates of their school, holding tightly onto something…a letter? He walked fast and went to the crowded corridor. He was able to squeeze in and get in front of the box where he is suppose to drop his letter but wait… there's hesitation in him.

'Should I do this? But- What if-'He sighed deeply as if calming himself. 'I'll just try it. If I get a good reply, then good but if I don't get any reply at all, better?'

Once again, he sighed and then after a few seconds, he finally decided to drop it. So he did and as he did, a strange feeling crept onto him. As he was about to leave the crowd, he notice a young, female student weeping silently while walking out of the crowd. She was holding a red letter tightly near her chest. Again, there was a mysterious feeling that crept onto him.

'Red letter?'

She was in her room; in the dark and dusty little room under the old staircase of their house. She went on doing her routine. She put all her letters on her table and began reading them then writing back. A letter caught her attention. It was an odd letter, totally different from the others. She felt something different just before she was about to open it. It was placed in a plain white envelope; totally plain, not a single writing on the envelope. Then she got the letter inside. It is very neat. Surprisingly, it was written by a pencil, the first letter she ever read written by pencil other than her letters. Yes, all her letters are written by pencil. She never dared to use a ballpen because she was afraid to make a mistake and not to be able to correct it.

Bloody Snow?

I do not know who you are and I don't even know why I'm writing to you. All I know is that I needed to tell someone about my problems and I chose you, hoping this will be kept private, only between the two of us.

I've heard a few things about you and all I can say is that 'you are mysterious.' Your identity, unknown. Your real name, obviously not 'Bloody Snow', unknown too. Mysterious indeed.

I'm a person use to keeping everything to my self. I never told anybody what I feel and that's my biggest problem. I do not know how to trust. I'm scared to be betrayed. Everybody thinks I'm perfect; a person with no problem, without feelings. But I do, everybody does. I'm a human after all so just like everybody else, I can feel. I have emotions, I have a heart and I have lots of problems.

Right now, I'm writing this letter with such sad eyes. I feel so sad that I want to burst out in tears but of course that will never happen. I do not even know the word 'cry,' I've never cried before. Even after my parents died, I never cried. So there goes the perfect person. How can they say I'm perfect knowing I'm alone in this world? My parent died when I was a child and it was my big brother who killed them. Right after that, I've never seen my big brother again. Can they call it perfect? A very tragic story. I was left with all our wealth, yes, and that's why they think my life is good but in reality, my life could be one of the worst lives ever created. My good looks, a perfect mask. I keep my blank face everytime there are people around. I can never show my emotions because I don't want them to think I'm weak and worst, pity me. I can't accept that. I never wanted anybody's pity. Not even yours.

I can't believe I've told you the story of my life. I can't believe I was able to release some emotions. And I feel better now. Arigato.

_No name?_

_AiEiNoTenshi's corner!_

Konban wa!

I'm so glad I finished this chapter tonight.

Yay! I made it Net-Net! (She's a friend of mine.)

Hey! Don't forget to post a kind review.

Arigato!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Bloody Snow**

AiEiNoTenshi

Chapter 3: A Little Day Dream

It's been three days since he dropped his letter in the popular, mysterious black box but up to now he still haven't checked yet if he already had a reply letter from the popular, mysterious 'bloody snow.' He still couldn't find the guts to do it.

'All I have to do is look. Why can't I do that?'

He's nervous and slightly afraid about the possible results of what he had done; dropping his precious letter in that box to be read by 'who-knows-who.' He's afraid that the content of his letter be spilled to other students of the school but I repeat, it's been three days already since he dropped his letter there and most likely, it's been read already by 'bloody snow' but up to now, he hasn't heard anyone talk about it. No one in the school knows it yet.

He breathes deeply and gathers all the courage he could muster and then walk towards the crowded hall. People smiling, laughing, crying, he noticed it all. He watched different emotions expressed by the surrounding students while reading their reply letter. Then he wondered what emotion he would express when he read his own. He walked slowly, carefully towards the black box a few meters away from him. Many people are around it, getting their respective letters from it. Then it's his turn. He gulped hard before opening the box but wait, he remembered something he forgot. He didn't put any name on his letter. How will he find his letter? How will he be addressed if he didn't put any name?

'How could he reply to someone with no name? Guess I shouldn't have come here after all.'

He was about to close the box filled with letters and walk away from the place and then forget that he even tried to write a letter to the mysterious 'bloody snow.' But then fate, he caught a glimpse of a plain white envelope, on its cover are words: __To no name. _He halted from turning around and faced the contents of the box again. He took the letter in his hand and looked at it closely.

'Could this be for me?'

He hesitated, thinking that it is for someone else but then he also thought, 'who else will write a letter without a name?' It might really belong to him. In the end, he decided to take it.

'If it's not for me then I'll just put it back. I can't risk not reading my reply letter.'

He didn't read the letter just yet. He kept it in his pocket throughout the day, thinking to read it at home but his plan didn't take place. He was walking through the busy streets of their village heading towards his home when his stomach grumbled silently. He hasn't eaten lunch yet because he was too preoccupied by his own thoughts about the letter he was keeping dearly so he decided to enter a small café just a few blocks away from his home to eat something that will soothe his angry stomach. It was a small, clean and elegant café with aquamarine walls. The place is empty at the moment which made him sigh in a relieved manner. He took a seat at a small table with two chairs on it's opposite sides beside the huge tinted window of the café. He sat there silently waiting for his order when an idea came into him.

He took out the letter from his pocket and then opened it carefully. He spilled out its content and read it.

_To no name,

You're the strangest person who ever wrote to me. (You could take it as a compliment.) The first person who didn't put a name on his letter. Strange, I must say.

You do not have to worry about the confidentiality of your letter. No letter written to me ever spilled out to the public. All the letters I receive are kept private. I keep every word, every single letter to my self.

You do not also have to worry about pity. I will never pity you. I never really pitied anyone and I got my own reasons for that. You're life story will never be the worst as long as mine exists.

A perfect person, that's what everybody thinks of you but you're not, of course, because nobody is and no one will ever be. Perfection doesn't exist in this world, everyone should know that. Play your part, live as should live, not caring about people's thoughts about you. Whatever they think about you, you shouldn't let yourself be bothered. Keeping everything to yourself is never a good thing to do and you've freed yourself from that burden through me. Do it more often, you do not know how good it feels.

-bloody snow-

A small smile appeared on his face for a second and then disappeared the moment he closed the letter and put it inside its envelope. As soon his gaze went away from the letter, his eyes caught sight of a familiar person who just entered the café. She is the mysterious girl in his class; the one with pink hair. She is frail-looking. He observed her face and saw how thin and pale her lips are and how small and erect her nose is. He wasn't able to see her eyes due to her long bangs that cover them. Suddenly, curiosity began to form in him.

'I wonder what her eyes look.'

He didn't plan to pay to the counter, he's thinking of calling the waitress to fetch his payment but then as he saw her walk to the counter, he decided to go there too. He stood up and walked slowly to the counter and settled right behind the girl.

"A cup of black coffee please," she whispered to the lady in the counter. "I'll take it out," she added softly. The lady smiled politely before fetching her order.

He had seen everything. How her reaction changed as she saw the pricelist of the products and the sad look on her face as she decided to settle for coffee. He also noticed her voice. It was very soft, like an angel's whisper, so pure. The curiosity within him grew.

"I'll pay my bill. And I wanna order your today's special meal. I'll take it out." He said as soon as the girl left the counter. His order was given to him immediately and he paid for it as soon as he took it. He even left some good amount of tip due to the quick service. A small smile appeared upon his face before he left the counter and rushed outside. His small smile caused the lady in the counter to faint.

She walked outside, holding the hot coffee in her cold hands. It gave her a comforting feeling. She was a few blocks away from the café when the heavens started to cry and pour its tears upon the city. A grim expression crossed her face. She then increased her pace. As she was fast approaching an alley, she was surprised when someone grabbed her right shoulder. It ached slightly from the contact. It is the same shoulder that the boy with black eyes hit, therefore leaving it a bruise. The contact made her turn to the person who grabbed her shoulder. She was surprised to see the same black eyes.

"Uhmm…excuse me…" He is dripping wet but his face held no emotion. She looked at him with the same blank expression.

"Take this." He said as he handed her a paper bag.

"What is this?" She asked softly, innocently.

"Just take it." He said monotonously. He noticed her shiver from the cold of the rain. Her legs shook a bit but she maintained her balance nonetheless. He took off the coat of his uniform and put it around her. Her eyes widened behind her bangs.

. "You'll catch a cold if you get more wet. Come with me."

"Where?"

"To my house, it's just in the next street."

"No. I'm fine."

"Not for long. You need to dry up immediately." He then took her wrist and dragged her gently to his house.

He blinked hard to get out of his little day dream. He closed the letter and called for the waitress to fetch his bill. He looked around and saw nobody else in the place but himself and the employees. The thought of the mysterious, pink-haired girl is surely disturbing him.

_Dear Bloody Snow,

I am a freshman student in this school. I've heard many things about you. I told my friend I have a problem and he advised me to write to you. That's the reason why I'm writing this letter now.

I have a pet dog. His name is Ishi. When my mom and I quarreled the other night, I left our house and took him with me. As we were wandering in the street, I heard a thud then followed by a honk and then loud screams. I looked at the roadside where the noise is coming from and I started to cry endlessly. Ishi, he's dead. A car hit him and it's all my fault. Suddenly, I remembered something. He hasn't eaten the whole day. Maybe was trying to get to the bakery across the street. My poor dog, he died with an empty stomach. And it's all because of me. It's my entire fault.

I haven't slept that evening and then I went home in the morning. I told her I left Ishi to a friend's house where I slept. I couldn't tell her the truth because I can't. I just couldn't get the words out of my mouth. My throat dries up and then tears will suddenly flow out of my eyes uncontrollably whenever I'm trying to tell my mom what really happened. When she asks me why I suddenly became like that, I couldn't answer and just cry even harder.

What do I do now? Please help me. Arigato.

-Tomo-

_To Tomo,

Ishi, a good name, I must say. You could blame yourself for his death, that's for sure but I know Ishi wouldn't. He loves you and he knows you love him back and for that reason alone, he didn't die in vain. He could've died with an empty stomach but not with an empty heart. He was died loved. So he is lucky after all.

You shouldn't have lied about what happened although I completely understood why you did that. I'm sure it gave you a very heavy feeling and the pain won't be gone until you tell your mom the truth and accept what happened. I do not expect you to accept it soon but I'm hoping you'll tell your mom what really happened to your beloved bestfriend as soon as you find your voice again. Ganbatte.

-bloody snow-

_Bestfriend…_

…_I want to have one._

She walked along the dark corridors of their school heading to her precious boxes to put her precious letters in them but then, as she was walking, she heard a small, mysterious sound. As she was nearing her destination, the sound is getting louder but still, silent through the night. Her box is being opened. She took a peek at the hallway where her boxes are and saw a dark image of a boy. A tall boy with black hair, that's what she saw through her thick bangs but she wasn't sure if his hair is really black or just appeared as if it is black because of the lack of lighting of the building. Actually, there was no light at all. The only source of light is the dim moon of this precious evening.

She stayed like that, secretly staring at him with blank eyes. She observed him with blank eyes, yes but with curiosity in her mind.

_AiEiNOTenshi's corner!_

Konban wa!

Yey! At last! Mission accomplished!

I've been trying to finish this chapter for a week now but then I often change my mind as well as the contents of this chapter.

Hope you liked it!

I want to thank my beloved classmates and my friends who told me that this fic is good.

Arigato Gozaimasu to all of you!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Bloody Snow**

AiEiNoTenshi

Chapter 4: Someone Special

"Feels good, neh?" He talked to himself silently as he sat down, one knee raised just below his eye level as the other one just lay on the floor, on one corner beside the box where he placed his dear letter. Yes, he wrote another letter to none other but the mysterious 'bloody snow'. He closed his eyes feeling the cold breeze as it passed through his face. He like it that way, just like how others think of his heart, cold but of course it really isn't. It is as warm as everybody else's but not as open. He held his head high as he leaned it on the hard, cold wall behind him.

She watched his every move and listened to his every breath. Then suddenly, a word from him made her heart stop from beating for a split second.

"I wonder how her eyes look." He whispered to the air, hoping the cold wind will bring his message to her.

She didn't know who she is that he referred to as 'her' but she was hardly affected by the words he just said. Reason, unknown. It just seems as if he was referring to her and that thought alone made her very heart skip.

He opened his eyes to gaze at the dark sky from the clear glass of the window. He like darkness, no doubt about that. He does not fear it just like everybody else and I guess it's obvious since he just made his way alone into this unlighted building.

"What else am I suppose to do here? Nothing else, I guess. But it feels so right being here at this time, right now. I can do anything, can't I? I can be myself and nobody will know of it. Perfect." He muttered to him self quite aloud but with an oh-so-gentle voice. He then closed his eyes again and hummed a tune nobody knows existed and it's the world's loss not knowing it for every note of the tune is perfect.

His hum seems hypnotizing that her eyes automatically closed and her mouth opened slightly ajar, threatening to imitate his humming but then before she could even make a squeak, her eyes shot open as she became aware of her surroundings once again as soon as the humming abruptly stopped. She was half thankful, half disappointed. Thankful because it saved her from being discovered but disappointed because the second best part of her life just ended. Of course the best part of her life is when she is writing letters.

He quit his humming and stood up slowly. "It's late already. Kakashi might be looking for me." Right after saying those words, he made his way off the building and to his home.

'Kakashi?' A question was posted in her mind for a second but then immediately disappeared as she focused on her objective in going all the way here.

_Could someone be looking for me too?_

_I wish someone will…_

…_someday._

She walked towards her boxes slowly, for the very first time. She opened it carefully and took the letter she was sure the one the boy dropped in a few minutes ago and put it in the huge side pocket of her black jacket. She then get the other letters and put it in her usual bag and then took out the reply letters from her bag and placed it in the other box. A mystic smile crept upon her usual blank face as she strode her way out of the building.

_Dear Bloody Snow,

Arigato Gozaimasu. I don't know how to thank you more. You really helped me. I did exactly what you advised me and you're right. My parents got angry but then forgave me. They talked to my ex-boyfriend's family and had an agreement. My ex-boyfriend and I will be wed right after graduation and knowing that, we had a long, serious talk. And so, now, my ex-boyfriend is my boyfriend once again and I'm happy now. I do not have worries, no more. Now, I'm focusing on taking care of my health for my baby.

I will never ever forget you. And once again, arigato.

-shattered mirror-

She found another folded paper in the envelope and she had small, appreciative smile after reading its content. 'So, we'll both be celebrating a special day.'

_**HIKARU- HIASHI**_

_**NUPTIAL**_

_**Bloody Snow**__, you are formally invited to our wedding on March 28, 2009. _

_You are requested to be one of the guests of honor of this most special day. _

_Your attendance will be most appreciated._

_Dear Bloody Snow,

I did what you advised me and I got rejected. She told me she loves no one else but my best friend and I had nothing to do but to accept that. I even promised her I'll help her with my best friend because I know I'll be happy when I know she is and I thought it was the best thing to do. She thanked me and gave me a tight, friendly hug and I fought off my tears until she was gone. It just hurts so much that I couldn't help but drown in tears. Yes, I have accepted the freakin' fact that she will never love me but still it hurts for a certain reason I'm not sure I know. But still, I thank you very much for your help. I feel much better that I was able to tell her what I really feel towards her and that at least, it's all better now.

-Aki-

A gloomy morning. Everyone is ranting about the bad weather. It is raining hard; a storm, perhaps. But it is the opposite for this girl who is staring at the window with blank eyes but with a content heart. Her feeling is, for once, overwhelming. The letters she read last night were very fulfilling. She was glad to help to those people, people she doesn't even know but somehow cared for.

"What the heck! Classes should be canceled with this kind of weather." A blonde boy practically shouted to no one in particular.

"Shut up, dobe." His raven-haired friend and seatmate said annoyingly.

"Shut up?! Did you just told me to shut up, you teme?! How could I shut up?!"

"Just close your big mouth."

"How could you bear this?! This whole thing is stupid! Having classes when a there's a very, very strong storm?!"

"You exaggerate. It's only signal number 1. Your darn voice is much-"He was cut off before he could even continue his hurtful statement. But really, the blonde's used to it. His words won't hurt him anymore.

"Signal number 1?! Are you nuts?! It just broke about hundreds of trees."

"Over exaggeration. It just_ nearly _ broke _twelve month-old plants._"

"Whatever. I still think there should be no classes today."

"Dobe." He muttered quietly under his breath so that the blonde won't hear it. He looked away and his eyes darted to his mysterious, pink-haired classmate. Just like when she first saw her, she is looking out the window but he got more access to her face now. She noticed her pale, thin lips and small, erect nose but her eyes are not visible through her thick bangs. Then it hit him; her features are exactly what he saw in his little day dream, he's sure of it. When he saw that his blonde friend is busy chatting or rather arguing with a blonde girl, he decided that it is the right time for him to do what his curiosity drives him to. Slowly, he walked towards the pink-haired girl.

"Uhm…" He coughed rather quietly. The girl didn't move a muscle. It seems that she didn't heard him; maybe too preoccupied with her thoughts.

"Uhm…" He coughed again, this time, louder but still, no reaction from the girl.

"Excuse me." He dared. Still, no reaction from her.

She is used with the noise around her so whatever she hears, she just ignore and nobody ever talked to her and she never dared to dream somebody ever will so the monotonous 'sorry' of the guy that crashed her shoulders a few weeks ago wasn't a dream come true after all.

He is now getting embarrassed. 'Is she ignoring me on purpose? No way.'

"Excuse me." He dared say it again, now with a slight tap on her shoulder. This time, she turned her face to him. He took an invisible gulp as he was about to find out the face of this mysterious girl.

Did someone just touch her shoulder? This is just impossible. Who in the world would do that? She was never seen or rather noticed ever before, so why now?

_Human touch?_

_The feeling of…_

…_human touch._

She faced him in the exact moment a cold wind blew upon her face, making her thick bangs fly away from the upper part of her face for some second, therefore exposing her rare, special orbs.

He was dazed for that one moment. Did he just saw _green _? Yes, he saw green eyes. The annoying question in his mind was answered at last. The eyes of this mysterious girl are green. It's unique just like the color of her hair.

As soon as her bangs were back on its proper place, a voice came out from her mouth; a voice she didn't even know she possess.

"W-what is it?" She spoke with soft, slightly trembling voice.

_Black eyes._

_They seem so…_

…_familiar._

_Who is this…_

…_boy?_

"I'm just curious, are you really in this class?" He spoke with soft, monotonous voice.

_Human voice._

_The same human voice._

_It's all…_

…_familiar._

"Y-yes."

"What is your name?"

_Name?_

_I have…_

…_a name?_

"S-Sakura."

_My name._

_I have…_

…_a name…_

…_and I…_

…_exist._

_Bloody Snow,

I am the one who wrote to you before without a name. I cannot deny I felt better releasing some emotions; emotions that were stuck in my heart for a very long time. I can now breathe lightly and you're right, I've made it through you and much to my satisfaction, I didn't heard a word from the public about it and so you kept it confidential. Arigato.

Now I just want to inform you that I'll be writing again to you soon and this time, I already have a name.

-teme-

_Teme? Why does it sound …familiar?_

'Shut up?! Did you just told me to shut up, you teme?!'

_AiEiNoTenshi's corner!_

Konban wa!

So, I kinda' rushed the last part, okay?

But still, hope you liked it!

Arigato everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Bloody Snow**

AiEiNoTenshi

Chapter 5: Let's call it a bet.

She lay gently on her bed and closed her eyes for one moment to think. For the first time, she thought of someone rather than her self or her letters.

'Who is he? Why does he seem so familiar? It seems like I've seen him before. Those same black eyes…where? Where have I seen those?'

Flashback:

"_W-what is it?"_

"_I'm just curious, are you really in this class?"_

"_What is your name?"_

"_S-Sakura."_

"_Ah."_

"_Why?"_

"_Just curious."_

_She didn't speak another word for she couldn't find anything else to say to him. She just stared blankly at him, waiting for him to say something and after about a minute, he spoke again in his monotone voice._

"_Nice to meet you Sakura." Then he turned away, leaving her eyes stare at his retreating figure._

End of Flashback.

That time, something in her is yelling to ask for his name but of course, she never dared. It was too normal for her but she isn't normal so she isn't suppose to act like that.

_Bloody Snow,

I had a nice day today. Not a lot of distractions, just the usual ones. The loudmouth screaming nonsense in my face spraying his spits in the process and the usual annoying people stalking me everywhere and taking pictures of my every move. Stupid, neh? Well, you could laugh all you want but that's just how my everyday goes.

But something else happened today. Guess it's safe to say it's something nice. I met someone; someone mysterious. Interesting, I must say. That's just about today. Be writing again tomorrow.

-teme-

She didn't reply to that letter. She just felt like she shouldn't. Anyway, what could she reply to that? The person just practically told her about his day and so what? She just writes reply letter to senseful letters, those that need replies.

_Bloody Snow,

Another senseless day. Just the usual whereabouts. Nothing new.

-teme-

_Bloody Snow,

This is like the worst day of the week. The loudmouth dragged me to the amusement park to meet his new girlfriend and guess what? The bitch ended up being one of those annoying girls. She chased me up to the end of the world. So that was obviously exaggerated. She just chased me up to the seventh stall from where we were. Good thing the loudmouth took action and punch her before she could get to me. The bitch fell on the floor unconscious on the spot and we just left her there. As soon as we were out of the freakin' place, the loudmouth started bugging me, screaming all his nonsense rants. Something about stealing his girlfriend and it annoys me so much that I've yelled unconsciously, "Die with that bitch!" But of course none of what we've said are serious. It's just the usual scene everytime he asks me to meet his new girlfriend and we're used to it. He told me that when he found a girl that will never be attracted to me and will love him and him alone, he'll never let go of the girl. Hope he finds her soon. Anyway, that's it.

-teme-

_To Teme,

So the name fits you. You really are a teme. I am not a diary or your little journal to write your everyday to so stop writing to me things that I do not have anything to do with. Got a problem? Write to me. If you don't have any, never write to me again.

-bloody snow-

_Bloody Snow,

So you're not all nice, I see. Well, remember, you are the one who advised me to write to you often and I'm just complying to your advise coz' they say your advises solves the biggest problems people could have.

Anyway, do you wanna play a little game? Let's find out each other's identity. The one who finds it out first wins. If I win,…well, I'll still think of what I want.

-teme-

_To Teme,

I am not interested of your little games.

-bloody snow-

_Bloody Snow,

You can not risk being discovered, can you? Well, guess you're not tough as I expected.

-teme-

_To Teme,

Let's call it a bet. I am confident I won't be exposed and guess what? I already have a clue who you are.

-bloody snow-

A smirk crept onto his lips as he finished reading his reply letter.

'I won't mind being caught first. I think it's even better you first find out who I am.'

For the first time a mischievous smirk appeared upon her thin, pale lips. She felt different, she felt…challenged and confident about it.

'I know I'll win.' She then closed her eyes and hummed a tune she heard someone humming one night. The tune, it's perfect.

He walked through the corridors of his school with an amused or dare to say it, happy expression upon his godly face which made him more good-looking than he already is. Good thing the corridors are empty at this time or he might already be running for his life because surely, his annoying fan-girls will die to get him. Why the corridors are empty? How can't it be? It's Saturday. No classes on Saturdays, right. And so he realized that fun fact as soon as he reached his classroom.

"Darn it! How could I forget, it's Saturday. I'm freakin' out of myself today." A head facing the window turned to him as he finished his statement and as soon as he saw the familiar face, he thanked heavens he's so out of himself today of all the days.

How could she not be surprised? No one, _no one _except from her goes to school on Saturdays and yet this person is here and coincidentally he entered the same classroom she's in but why not? He belongs to this class too anyway.

He put a small smile on his face as he advance towards the girl he seems to be fond of. Why? Simple. She's mysterious and somehow he's attracted to those types maybe because of his curiosity perhaps.

"Hi." He said in his usual monotonous voice.

She bowed slightly as a polite and timid greeting to him. She tried to stretch the sides of her mouth trying to imitate the expression on his face, trying to smile but she couldn't. She doesn't know how to. How will she know, she never knew how to smile.

Flashback:

"Sa-ku-ra. You're name is Sakura." The white-haired woman told her baby as she brought her up in her arms. A big joyful smile is evidently shown on her adorable face as she carefully watches her baby's eyes lit up joyously as she muttered, "K-ka-s-sa-n?"

Her already big smile widened as she heard her baby's first word. "Oh, my Sakura. You talked." She hugged her tight but gentle so as not to hurt her fragile body. A normal child should've smiled by then but not her. Her thin lips formed an unmovable straight line.

End of Flashback.

Sasuke missed the look of her trying to create a small smile and that's surely a heck of a loss for him. He'd be more than willing to teach her how to smile if he knows she doesn't know how to but it's much better to make her smile than teach her how to, right? So it's still a good thing then.

"What are you doing here on a Saturday?" He asked, looking out the window she was facing just before he arrived.

"N-Nothing?"

"You always go here on Saturdays?" She nodded. Really, he isn't a conversationalist but this girl is forcing him to be one. She won't talk unless needed so what options do he have? He badly needs to know something about this mysterious girl.

"Why?"

"hmm?"

"What do you do here on Saturdays?"

"N-Nothing?"

"Nothing? You go here to do nothing?" She simply nodded.

"You're really mysterious."

"One evening, you've been here doing nothing too, right?" She turned her head back at the window and started to hum her favorite tune. The tune she heard from the boy she saw one evening doing nothing at the school corridor.

He stared at her wide-eyed and with a slightly open mouth. 'How did she know of it? Have she seen me that night? Who? Who is this girl?'

_AiEiNoTenshi's corner!_

Konban wa!

Laughs…I've already posted the first and second chapter this afternoon and now I've finished the fifth chapter. Nice.

Oh, I want to apologize to all the readers who are patiently waiting for the updates of my other fics. I'm so sorry but I think I won't be able to update yet. Maybe not until I'm finish with this. I'm really sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Bloody Snow**

AiEiNoTenshi

Chapter 6: New Sensei

She suddenly stopped humming as she came back to her full senses. She faced him once again and bowed apologetically.

"Sorry. I'm not really pertaining to you. It's not you I'm talking about. It's another boy I saw one evening."

"A boy you saw one evening here?"

She nodded.

"And what are you doing here at such time?"

She hang her head lower, afraid to let him see the uneasiness through her eyes.

"I-I was…N-Nothing."

"Nothing? Really? That's kinda' weird."

_Weird…_

…_I think that's what…_

…_I am._

"And where did you learn the tune you were humming a while ago?"

"I heard it from someone."

"Who?"

"Someone I don't know."

"From the boy you saw one evening?" 'So she saw me.'

"Y-yes."

"Ah." He was about to turn his back on her when she suddenly spoke.

"Who are you?"

"Huh?"

"W-What is your name?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

_Sorry…._

…_It seems …_

…_Familiar._

"I got your name before and I wasn't able to give you my name in return. How rude of me. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I can't believe you do not know me. I thought every girl in the world knows me."

"E-Every girl in the world?"

"Yeah. I am quite popular especially to girls. Isn't it obvious why?" He inched his face closer to hers to emphasize his features. Actually, he expected her to blush from the sudden closeness but heck, her eyes remained blankly staring at him.

She moved her head to each side indicating an obvious 'no'.

He made a small huff and said, "You really are weird."

Then finally, he turned his back on her and walked out of the building. He walked out with an expression that was never seen upon his face before. It was like half a smile, half a smirk. He is really adorable today more than ever and it's all because of her.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

_A name I now know…_

… _and will never…_

…_forget._

She then faced the window yet again seeing his figure walk out from the gates of their school. 'Why does he seem…familiar?

"Hurray! For a brand new day!" A blonde boy said aloud or more like shouted as he entered his classroom with a very big smile on his face. He walked towards his seat and immediately faced his seatmate and friend to greet him.

"Good morning Sasuke-teme!" He practically shouted in the boy's face.

A certain pink-haired girl was gotten out of her train of thoughts as she heard a familiar name. 'Teme?' Unfortunately for her and obviously, fortunately for him she haven't heard it fully. 'Sss-what teme?' She already knows that teme is her classmate but still she does not have an idea who among them is that teme.

"Shut up now dobe. I told you not to call me that way so don't." He gave the loudmouth blonde a glare that will surely hunt him for a few days and the blonde knows he should be careful now because his friend sure is not in a good mood.

"Hey, hey, chill Sasuke. Why are you so angry all of a sudden."

"You're irritating me dobe." So this time he didn't rant about his friend calling him a dobe.

"You're starting to spoil my day. I'm supposed to be in a good mood, you know?"

"You always are."

"That's not true!"

"Whatever."

"Oh, I should get away from you before I get your freakin' bad attitude." And with those words said, he went bouncing to a group of chit chattering students.

She started to look around and observe her surroundings. She noticed her classmates chattering with one another, some are bickering which she thinks will lead into a fight soon and some are just sitting quietly doing nothing and one of those is the boy who spoke to her a few days ago. 'Sasuke.'

"Good morning class." A tall man with gelled up, white, long hairs entered the classroom with a sly smile upon his face. He doesn't look like a nice guy with quite a big scar adorning his left eye. Everyone have a surprised expression upon their faces since they've never seen this man before except for two students I'm certain you know who.

Sakura never really cared about anybody else so she just kept her blank expression upon her pale face while Sasuke on the other hand had his eyes bulged almost out of its respected place but not for long since he doesn't want anybody to see him like that for he will surely be the talk of the whole school after. But still, how could he not be shocked? His…the person he treated as his father, the one he could say almost raised him up appeared in his school, in his classroom specifically. Why? How the heck will he know I mean he wouldn't be shocked a bit if he knows about this beforehand would he?

"Who is he?" Most of the students gossiped and so he informed them what they have to know.

"Uhm." He coughed to get the students' attention. "Good morning again. I know you're all wondering who I am and what am I doing here, right?" He received nods. "I'm Hatake Kakashi, you're new Science teacher."

Sakura's eyes widened beneath her thick bangs as she heard the name of the man. 'Kakashi?'

"_It's late already. Kakashi might be looking for me."_

"_Kakashi might be looking for me."_

"_Kakashi…" _

The name rang through her ears as she remembered the words of the boy she saw one evening. The one she is positive is the one writing to him with a name 'teme.'

"What? Why? Where's Miss Anko?" A red haired student asked quite bitterly.

"Good question. Actually I'm just about to tell you the reason for that so no questions please until I'm finished with my introduction." He said rather strictly that many of the students got a bad impression of him.

"Miss Anko is now on a maternal leave." Gasps. Loud gasps. Gossips began to be loud and unbearable for the man in front of the crowd. "Uhm." He coughed aloud and everyone was quiet again.

"You heard right. She is on a maternal leave which means that she's pregnant and I am here to replace her until she gave birth and regained her strength to teach you again. Now, questions?" Nobody dared to speak a word. "Good."

"What is happening here?" Sasuke asked the man in front of him; the man he dragged from their classroom to this seemingly empty corner as soon as the bell rang for break; the man who stood in front of their classroom to introduce himself early today and was able to scare and anger most of his classmates; the man which is their new sensei.

"I'm your sensei now Sasuke so you better be polite." He said rather in a soft, dearly voice. His face now is very different from when he was inside the classroom. He looks so stern before that you wouldn't even dare ask him for direction even if you're lost in the worst place you could be lost but now he looks so…kind and soft and dare to day it, fatherly.

"I'm not talking to you as a student Kakashi." Sasuke snapped at him with a rather annoyed voice.

He put on a small smile upon his now gentle face and looked softly into Sasuke's eyes as if to calm his rising temper and it sure is effective. Sasuke's face turned to blank again from the annoyed one.

"Sasuke-kun, you've grown up." He said as he ruffled his hair a little as if to disarray it more than it already was.

"Kakashi, I'm serious here. What happened to your job? Have you been fired? Why did you suddenly became a-" He spoke rapidly with an infuriated voice.

"I have not been fired. I resigned. You know I can never be fired. The management will never dare fire me because I'm the best compared to those other chemists in the lab."

"But why? Why did you resign? I thought you like your job?"

"I never liked my job, I love it. I love every single part of my job but I just had to quit it."

"Why?"

"Because I have an important responsibility, Sasuke."

"I never asked you to look after me in school. I told you I'll be fine by myself here."

"It's not about you Sasuke."

"Not about me? Then what is it all about?"

"It's about Anko."

"What's about Miss Anko? You said she's pregnant."

"Yes…and I'm the father."

Sasuke's eyes couldn't have widened more and his mouth couldn't have been drier. He was dead silent. He couldn't believe his ears. He gulped hard before he could finally talk.

"You never told me anything about her."

"I never had the chance to tell you about her. I thought you're quite busy and I was just about to tell you but-I'm sorry. Well, you see. We've been dating for about a few months now and I just thought she's the most wonderful woman I ever knew in this world and…I love her Sasuke."

_I love her. I love her. I love her. I love her. I love her…_

Those words echoed in his ears non-stop until he finally recovered from the shock and speak yet again.

"So what's you're plan now?"

"I'm moving out."

"Why the heck would you do that?"

"I think you wouldn't be fine with us at your house-"

"_Our home._" He corrected.

"I don't think you'll like us being there especially when the baby comes out."

"I'll be fine with it."

"No, I don't really think-"

"Lame excuse Kakashi. Tell me your reason straight."

"I need to be with my family alone Sasuke, please understand."

Something deep inside of him stung so hard that he winced in pain.

"Have you never considered me…a family?" He said ever so dryly, so painfully.

"Sasuke, I've taken care of you since you were a little boy and I treated you as if you are my own child but still, this is different. The child inside Anko is my real son I mean my blood runs through his veins."

"Are you sure it's yours?" Kakashi slapped his face right after he finished his question but his face remained blank as if he wasn't hurt at all.

"I _never _want to hear that from you again. You know it's a very stupid question to ask. She is a highly respectable woman and you're supposed to know that."

Sasuke didn't reply though. He didn't speak another word for the rest of the day despite Naruto bugging him with concerned questions like "What's the matter?" "What happened to you?" "Do you have any problem?" the whole day. He returned home with dull, sad eyes. He entered his decent home and wasn't shock to find himself alone. There was not a single cheerful greeting such as "Welcome home Sasuke-kun!" "Oh, you're home at last! How's school today?" He went upstairs and entered Kakashi's room or rather _former_ room since it is now empty of his belongings except for a small picture frame on top of a side table which Sasuke held in his hands now. It is a picture of the two of them. A scowling little Sasuke with quite chubby cheeks and a grinning Kakashi with a funny red headband. Then both held up a hand with a peace sign. He took the picture out of the room and put it inside one of his room's built-in closet. He stared blankly at nothing in particular and his hand seemed to be moving on its own as it started to write something on a paper.

_Bloody Snow,

I bet now I could have the worst life story since the last person I have in this world just left me. He now has a family of his own and so he left me alone. Isn't it quite rude of him? After treating me so good and made himself close to me he'll just leave me like that? What did I do wrong for him to leave me? I told him they could live with me but he refused and said he have to be with his family alone and it hurts so much, too much because all along I thought I was the one he would call a family but I was wrong. It was very wrong and stupid of me to think someone will ever treat me as a family and now I'm totally alone. I want to cry but I think I forgot how to or maybe I never knew how to cry. They said crying can somehow make you feel better and I want to feel better so I want to cry. Could you…teach me how?

-teme-

_AiEiNoTenshi's corner!_

Konban wa!

Oh my, I was touched by my own story and I hope you've been touched somehow too.

Wow! I've finished with the 6th chapter. Nice.

Hope you'll all be kind to leave a nice review before logging out.

Arigato everyone!


End file.
